


【翔松】【如愿】（下）

by Earsss



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earsss/pseuds/Earsss
Summary: 故事到这里就结束啦👏对我来说算是he，毕竟想听的话终于还是听见了。其实写之前就想好了是这个结局，也想好了松松真正想听的是“陪在你身边”而不是“我爱你”。虽然这是篇严重ooc（肉）文，但我总觉得他们两个的关系不能说只是爱情，还糅杂了太多其他的东西，坚持与梦想，同富贵共患难的相依相伴。只拿爱情来形容他们实在太过轻佻。故事未完，只希望你我都是书写他们故事的人。番外会有（咕）的。





	【翔松】【如愿】（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 故事到这里就结束啦👏
> 
> 对我来说算是he，毕竟想听的话终于还是听见了。
> 
> 其实写之前就想好了是这个结局，也想好了松松真正想听的是“陪在你身边”而不是“我爱你”。
> 
> 虽然这是篇严重ooc（肉）文，但我总觉得他们两个的关系不能说只是爱情，还糅杂了太多其他的东西，坚持与梦想，同富贵共患难的相依相伴。
> 
> 只拿爱情来形容他们实在太过轻佻。
> 
> 故事未完，只希望你我都是书写他们故事的人。
> 
> 番外会有（咕）的。

12）

说起来也是挺可笑的，学生时代的他们被冠上了网瘾少年的名号，趁着夜色或者自习课翻越校园的栏杆，挤入乌烟瘴气的网吧就为了打几把游戏。

而现在正在打职业的他们，则是趁着中午休息时间，或者一些什么空闲时间，装作大学生坐进大学图书馆。

把那些常见的日常用语都轮番着说上几遍后却毫无效果，林炜翔跟刘青松只能死马当做活马医，跟大学生们一同挤在图书馆里翻阅资料，寻找着刘青松的兽耳的解药。

林炜翔把手中的唐代古诗词又翻了一页，紧接着在刘青松耳边小声朗读着下一首。

刘青松早就趴在桌子上睡得不成样子。他们挑了图书馆的一个角落，高高的书架后面藏着零散的几套桌椅，阳光从边上大块的落地玻璃照射进来，均匀撒在刘青松脸上，刘青松却只是又转了个头，没有醒来的意思。

刘青松总是很困，吃饭的时候迷迷糊糊叼着勺子，rank时软绵绵放错技能，甚至前两天他直接在战马复盘的时候打起瞌睡来。

坐在电竞椅上抱着一条腿，眼睛闭着，下巴压在膝盖上就迷迷糊糊睡过去了，连他们推搡他都难以清醒。

最后还是刘青松自己睡了会儿后揉着眼睛摇摇晃晃站起来，却也站不住脚往一边倒去。

复盘自然是没办法继续，战马也没多想，直接让他们提早休息，等休息好再复盘。

迟钝如林炜翔也察觉了事情有些不太对，隐约的不安像是一只瘦骨嶙峋的手捏住他的心脏，让他喘不过气来

刘青松窝在柔软的被子里晕乎乎睡着，林炜翔坐在一旁看着他的两只耳朵。

“你想听什么？”林炜翔像是问那两只雪白的耳朵，又像是问已经睡着的刘青松。

可惜耳朵不会说话，刘青松也不会回答。

林炜翔缠着刘青松给他挑着他想听的话语絮絮叨叨不停，黔驴技穷他举着书又读了几首，刘青松像是被照射在脸上的阳光弄烦了，揉着眼睛醒了过来。

“想喝水。”

瓶装的矿泉水已经变成常温，表面的水珠子弄湿了林炜翔的背包，他却不以为然，取出来顺势扭开就递到刘青松面前。

刘青松仰头咕咚咕咚喝了小半瓶，推回林炜翔面前。

“林炜翔，”刘青松凑过去看，“你读到哪儿了？”

林炜翔把书页扯起来，让他看书本剩下的的页数

“噢，”刘青松又趴在桌上，两手双叠架着下巴，眼神往旁边瞟。

木质书架，连带着上面的书都被阳光照射得有些掉色，刘青松忽然听到你有些瑟瑟缩缩的声音，仔细看才发现书架后面不知道什么时候躲起来了一对小情侣。

林炜翔没发现他们，只是自顾自读着诗词。

刘青松的目光顺着书架与书本间的缝隙悄悄偷窥，他们的身体贴合，互相吞食着着对方的唇，然后分开均匀呼吸后又重新贴在一起。

有点像深海的贝壳，紧紧相贴又偶尔打开吐出水泡。

他的手颤着从下巴底下抽出来，慢悠悠一点点往一旁挪着轻轻贴在林炜翔的大腿根。

林炜翔朗读的声音截然而止，他看向他。

刘青松一只手还架在下巴处，甚至连眼神都没有和林炜翔接上，润湿的眼睛轻扫一眼，突地站起来，

“我去洗手间。”

13）

隔间的门哐一声关上，刘青松把裤子往下拉，脱下来随意折叠到马桶水箱上，粘湿的肠液把裤子晕出小小的一块水迹，他趴在门板上，的手颤抖着往自己淫荡的肉穴摸去，毫不意外黏了一手的肠液，顺着肠液按压穴洞。

白葱似的两根手指轻轻戳刺进去，在里面翻转搅动起来，他想要把那些该死的肠液统统抠挖出来，难掩的暧昧咕叽声却源源不断从穴洞传出，他的脸红得像在发烧，手里的动作却不停，连空气里都开始散发甜烂淫糜气味。

手指进入的角度浅的很，碰不到深处痕痒的敏感点，刘青松咬着牙看着自己手指间黏连成丝的肠液。他听见厕所有人进出的脚步声，刺激得他的穴口绞紧了些，手指进出肠液还在不断被抠挖，手指尖又悄悄刺进去一只，手里一片黏腻温热，这时候外面熟悉的声音传进来

“刘青松？”

声音很近，似乎来者就贴着门板的另一边跟他说话。

“你在干嘛？”

刘青松浑身狠狠一抖，他咬着唇抑制住自己想要发出的呻吟。他的手指还在穿刺不停，耳边环绕着林炜翔的话只让他觉得更加刺激也更加堕落。

“开门让我进来，”

“我能帮你。”

像是魔魅在耳边的低语，刘青松的眼神渐渐恍惚了起来，他想起来不属于他的硕大性器在他体内碾压冲撞，把他的穴洞撑成不可思议的形状。

隔间的门悄悄打开。

14）

隔间里挤进两个大男人实在拥挤，可是林炜翔的裤子里面似乎比这更拥挤。他的性器被刘青松隔着裤子摸得鼓胀，那些可疑的粘液在他裤子上划出道道湿痕，然后轻松探入他穿着运动裤的内里。

林炜翔低头想跟刘青松亲吻，刘青松的动作却比他要快得多，扯着他的运动裤往下跪，成功把他的裤子脱至膝盖。

林炜翔顺势坐在马桶盖，刘青松的两只膝盖紧贴着地面跪着，他温和湿润的舌面隔着林炜翔的内裤一点点舔舐着林炜翔硕大的性器顶端。林炜翔只觉得自己的太阳穴突突跳动，他的喉咙发出沙哑的声音，按着刘青松后脑勺就想要他含得更深，内裤湿漉漉一片，不清楚是谁的体液还是唾液打湿。

可惜衣物布料阻隔，怎么舔舐也不得趣味，林炜翔只能退出一点，然后扯开自己的内裤，让自己的性器解放出来，性器一弹出就擦过刘青松脸颊细嫩的皮肤，刘青松却不以为然，抬眼看他又轻轻转了一下头含住。

刘青松的运动裤早就被脱到一边，他两条白生生的腿上只脱剩下鞋袜跪在冰冷的瓷砖上，他的双手扶着林炜翔的大腿，小舌顺着性器上的青色根茎一点点舔动，像是吃着美味至极的棒棒糖。

林炜翔伸出手指帮他擦了一下脸上的前列腺液，

“坐上来吧。”

他蛊惑着。

刘青松的上衣早就已经不知所踪，林炜翔扶着他的腰，让他慢慢往下坐。异于常人的丰沛肠液被刘青松自己抠挖出来不少，硕大的性器直直捅入深处不像从前那般满足，反而有些隐约的钝痛。

刘青松倔强地咬着牙往下坐，性器似乎被他的肉穴吞到了根部，林炜翔发出一声舒适的叹谓。

性器在他体内没太大动作，不过是缓慢挺动和吞咽，进出间吐出一点露出些许鲜红的穴肉又重新吞入，肠液把耻毛打湿黏成团，光裸的背部被亲吻出一串印记。刘青松只能无力虚浮扶着隔间的墙壁，任由林炜翔在底下颠动。

外面似乎有人走了进来，脚步声哒哒几下，然后发出拉开拉链的声音，刘青松的兽耳尖的很，外面轻微的响声在他耳朵里就像是碰着耳廓发出的一样清晰，他颤抖着绞紧了体内的性器，林炜翔被绞得稍稍停了一下，吻了吻他的后颈才又律动起来。

会被人发现的。刘青松止不住这样的想法。

穴口吞咽性器的声音细不可闻，但刘青松只觉得震耳欲聋，他紧紧咬着下唇，试图通过疼痛来保持自己的理智。

“别咬嘴唇，”

林炜翔的声音似乎是贴着后颈的皮肉传来，轻轻柔柔的，像抚过湖面的风，又像是沙漠里救命的甘霖。

然后两根手指碰着他柔软的唇边：

“可以咬手指。”

修长的两根手指入侵口腔，刘青松用力咬下去留下了点浅浅淡淡的印记。

“撕……你还真咬啊？”

林炜翔的声音带着点笑意跟宠溺，逗着笑着没有丝毫责怪的意思。

然后话音未落，柔软的舌头就勾住了他的手指，打着圈细细舔弄，湿润的舌尖扫着刚新鲜啃咬的痕迹。

林炜翔的心脏猛然一紧缩，好像有些东西不太一样了。

像是厚积的冰雪开始融化成水展现勃勃生机，花瓣在风中颤巍巍开启吐露着花蕊，不知名的冰蓝色蝴蝶在北半球煽动翅膀，使得炎热赤道上的街头艺术家无端烟瘾来袭。

有人欢呼，有人尖叫。  
也有人在莫名的情愫里高热和心跳。

林炜翔想要看看他的脸，勾着口腔内壁就把他的脸稍稍转过来一些，雪白的猫耳朵高高竖起来，汗淋淋的黑发发贴在脸颊，眼睛里揣着泪珠失了神，嘴巴里面含着两根手指无法合上，晶莹的延液顺着嘴角顺着手指流出来溢满下巴。

他好狼狈，却狼狈得绝美。

林炜翔又吻住了他，舌头替代了手指搅弄他的舌头，性器操弄不停，亲吻顺势堵住一切声音。

15）

粗略结束了这场性爱，刘青松的T恤又被弄得皱巴巴，卷成一团塞在背包里。刘青松没有选择，只能穿上林炜翔那件对于他来说过大的衬衣。

衬衣下摆被老老实实束在裤子里，袖子被仔仔细细叠起来露出雪白的一节手肘。

刘青松肉眼可见的越来越瘦。

他们做爱时，背上的蝴蝶骨跟林炜翔的嘴唇似乎只隔着一层薄薄的皮肉，背脊甚至有点过分突出，皮肉裹着娇小的骨架，勒出每根骨头的轮廓，像是濒临死亡性命垂危的病人，无法进食无法吸取营养，只能靠管道灌入药物维持生命。

现在也是，他的手臂细得不像正常人，本来皮肤就白得十分透明，这下更像一根骨头裹着保鲜膜。

恐惧再次笼罩着林炜翔，把他压得透不过气。

他们肩并肩走了好久好久，林炜翔的脑颅中的两个小人在争吵嘶吼不停，他们一路上却都安静得很。不知不觉从街头走到街尾，又从小巷走到康庄大道。

“刘青松，我们跟他们说吧。”像是下定了什么决心似的，捏了捏拳头抿了抿嘴巴才说。

“说什么？”刘青松抬头疑惑道，路灯的暖光融进刘青松的眸子，把他的眼眸调和成清亮又暖和的淡褐色。

“说你……长了耳朵的事情……”

“噢，”刘青松点点头，“好啊”

头顶长耳朵，屁股长尾巴。  
这些听起来骇人听闻的事情却实实在在发生着。

刘青松抱着腿坐在电竞椅上，耳朵就那样大大咧咧显露出来，雪白的颜色在深色头发和黑色电竞椅的陪衬下更加明显。

金韩泉拿着猫零食逗了刘青松好几次，换来几句滚。

金泰相直播时难得摄像头跟麦都不开，他的注意力被偏到遥远的座位上。

高天亮几个弯着身子盯着看，偶尔拿指尖拨弄几下“这俩东西竟然是活的？？”越看越觉得神奇，还直接搬来电竞椅挤到他旁边坐下扯弄。

猫耳朵上面的白色毛发被他有些暴力地扯下来不少，刘青松张口就带着问候他家里人的话语喊着疼。

高天亮贱贱笑开，举起手机就说要拍给卓定看看。

林炜翔被身边两人的打闹扰乱了心神，野辅关系好这个事实队伍里人人知晓，他怎么就觉得他们亲密得过分呢？

上单刀妹1-9-2数据超鬼，队友骂了几次街后还是点了投降。

“哎，去吃饭吧，”林炜翔是看者刘青松说的，可惜中间阻隔着一个高天亮，高天亮回答得很快，点头就答应了下来。

明明就应该是两个人的饭局不知怎么的就变成了七个，大巴车上落座的时候教练战马就神经大条不太会看脸色，转身就坐在林炜翔旁边，把他原本想要留给刘青松的位置占住，刘青松坐到另一边，跟高天亮挤在一起。

战马跟林炜翔唠家常，他随意回复几句眼光却全部落在隔着走道隔着人的刘青松身上。他看见高天亮似乎说了什么，然后红晕从刘青松的脖子爬到耳朵尖，。

刘青松已经有些困倦了，靠着椅背昏昏欲睡，高天亮却扯了扯他的衣服，靠在他耳边悄声说，“啧啧啧，这吻痕也太明显了，占有欲十足啊林炜翔。”

刘青松霎时间精神了不少，把已经很高的领子再往上拉了拉，欲盖弥彰地捂住脖子瞪了高天亮一眼。

16）

火锅店里的正方形桌子上红油翻滚着热浪，林炜翔如愿以偿地跟刘青松坐在一边，四周人声鼎沸他却在刘青松身边低语。

“鱼片吃吗？辣汤里煮的。”

刘青松看看自己的碗，林炜翔给他夹的蔬菜被他全部挑出去，只剩下一点虾滑在碗里，吃了几口不想吃了，林炜翔又殷勤地把嫩滑的鱼肉奉上。

刘青松刚想摇头，鱼片就被放入他的碗里，散发着如同珍珠般温润的光，他拿筷子把鱼片弄开，稍稍吃了半块又不想继续动筷子了。林炜翔又拿着漏勺在汤锅里勺，一小节鹅肠看着也极为鲜美。

“鹅肠吃一点吗？这里的鹅肠不错的。”

林炜翔跟刘青松身边似乎是有一层空气裹成的结界，其他人根本无法融入进去，几个队友看得是目瞪口呆，也学习着林炜翔那般低语。

金泰相跟金韩泉对视一眼交换了个疑惑的眼神，金泰相也顾不上自己脆弱的脖子，就伸长小声问对面的打野双人组：“他们是怎么回事啊？”

常平刚落座时候夹起来的牛肉还在筷子上挂着，他看着下路两个人相处得亲密好看得很，一时间没来得及吃。

高天亮倒是悠然自得，瞄了他们一眼

“他们睡过了。”笃定两人听不见，声音也没有刻意压低。

“哦哦这样啊。”

“儿子们终于睡一起了。”

“nice！nice！”

装模作样扯着皮后的几个人像是意识到了什么似的燃起了八卦之魂。

“他们一起好多年了吧，怎么现在才睡？？？林炜翔不行吗？？”

“在哪儿睡的啊难道是基地？？等等！难道是基地附近的情趣酒店？？”

“确定只是睡过了吗？林炜翔这样子说是刘青松怀孕了也有人相信吧？”

几个人又整齐划一看向下路双人组。

“怎么了？”刘青松不肯吃东西，靠在林炜翔肩上就喊困，哄了几口未果突然发现桌子上的声音安静了不少。

“没什么啊哈哈哈哈哈”几个人打着哈哈，捞着火锅里面已经煮得过久而变老的食材，暗自打着眼色。

林炜翔皱褶眉头在他们歪扭的脸上扫了几圈没看出什么来，反而战马在对面龇牙咧嘴说话：“淦啦，微辣怎么这么辣。”

17）

二队的小辅助被提了上来，是刚刚好符合规定的17岁。林炜翔第一眼看见他的时候他正羞涩低着头抱着鼠标键盘跟他打招呼。

“哦你好，”林炜翔亲切跟他握了握手，经理收拾了一张桌子给他日常rank，也就在林炜翔桌子的另一边。

林炜翔忍不住就去看刘青松的座位。粉嫩颜色的键盘在今天阿姨打扫桌面的时候被推到显示器下方，鼠标也亦然，有一种整齐干净，却人去留空的虚无感。

林炜翔也不是不能理解管理层的这种把新人调上来的做法，毕竟现在刘青松隔三差五就要去医院检查。他也想问问刘青松现在怎么样了，可惜管理层就拿着一句机密打发他。

有什么机密呢？他想。刘青松每一寸肌肤都被他触摸亲吻过，他与他不该有秘密可言。可事实是即使刘青松本人，也对这件事情只字不提。

今天刘青松回来得早，手背上还贴着止血的胶带就点击开桌面的图标开始rank，林炜翔叫了他好几声他才低声应答。

“刘青松，所以医院检查结果怎么样啊？”

刘青松整理了下鼠标过长的线，把它扫平后卷在一旁淡淡开口：“没怎么样啊。”

林炜翔的身体又往刘青松身边靠了一点，“医生怎么说的？”

回答他的只有刘青松胡乱打着键盘的声音，和早已经融入基地背景音的什么一百个nice。

刘青松排到ADC位置，他在霞跟伊泽瑞尔之间来回不定，无论选哪个他都有点生疏，林炜翔又靠过来，跟他说点什么符文怎么出装。刘青松应该觉得烦的，应该骂他推开他，然后反驳他说的所有话，但是他却没有，他满脸的疲惫，安安静静地顺着林炜翔说的话来点符文。

即使是憨憨之王林炜翔也看出来了不对，他看着刘青松控制着霞补刀，有节奏地一下一下又把羽毛收回来。

“我又找了一些你可能会喜欢的东西，要不要念给你听？？”

旁边忽然有人插话：“念什么东西？？”金韩泉刚结束一把排位，在去冰箱拿东西吃的时候经过刘青松座位就听见这些奇异的对话。

事情早就没法瞒住了还不如托盘而出。向南村高僧的话被又一次重复，听得几个人云里雾里。

“你想听什么啊刘青松？？？”金泰相首先发出疑问。

霞左扭右扭走位躲过两个技能后才慢悠悠开口：“我想听你们叫我爸爸。”

下一秒就基地就传来了此起彼伏的‘爸爸’。

刘青松勾着嘴角笑得开怀，乐呵呵给自己的霞磕了一瓶药。

“不对啊，”还是高天亮想了一下觉得不妥“这种情况下不是都想听那些什么‘我爱你’之类的话吗？？”

基地里的声音渐渐淡下去，他们的眼角都看着坐在刘青松身旁的林炜翔，林炜翔却好像听不见一样，指着小地图低声提醒刘青松中路miss了。

霞死了一次又复活，刘青松才淡淡开口破冰：“谁他妈会想要听那种恶心东西。”

18）

刘青松跟管理层开完会的时候天已经暗下来了，雨打在玻璃上像极了条条泪痕。他拖着两条纤细疲惫的腿往外一步步走，他总嫌基地冷，身上一直披着件薄薄的外套，拐了个弯就是训练室了，门是一块毫无修饰薄玻璃，他的视线一下子就穿透进去。

林炜翔一边的座位空空落落，而另一边则是坐着个小辅助。大概是训练赛吧，队友们的声音隔着玻璃门都能传来，整齐喊nice的声音，喊上的声音，还有不断重复着的一波一波。刘青松明明跟林炜翔只隔着一扇门，但他却觉得已经隔了很远。像是隔了不知道多少光年的两颗星星，表面看着光芒交相辉映，实际唯有反射的虚弱的光线，撑起一点朦胧的缠绕至今的亲密。

管理层的大佬皱着眉头看他对他说：“看你吧，我们支持你所有决定”

刘青松厌恶自己的一对猫耳，猫耳让他变成一个丧失理智全由情欲控制的可怜人。可他一边厌恶着，又一边羡慕着那个被情欲控制的诚实笨拙的自己。

从前还没耳朵的那些时候，比赛圆满结束后他们喝了点小酒。刘青松不能喝，稍微喝了点脸颊就泛红，他们自然也不敢灌，倒是林炜翔，不知道推脱一杯接一杯全进肚子了。

林炜翔醉得像一滩烂泥，趴在床上一声哼哼几声就进入梦乡。他们的房间很是窄小，床与床之间就隔着两个镶嵌在墙上的充电口位置，可即使是这样，刘青松还是不敢越界，他只是靠在床前借着月光侧头看林炜翔的睡颜。

你喜欢他吗？心里有个声音问。

切，这种呆子我怎么可能喜欢。

刘青松反驳得特别快，他就是这样的一个人，明明满胸满腔的情意，却连半分都不愿坦露。

他缩进被子，眼睛盯着林炜翔的背，才安慰似地跟自己喃喃自语道：

‘林炜翔是喜欢女生的，我跟他不过是队友。’

他反复咀嚼着这句话，不知不觉就是好些年。他看着林炜翔跟她一起又分开，然后又和新的女生在一起然后分开。他们都太年轻了，似乎没有什么能被变成永远，那些恋爱时候说的长长久久在一起似乎天生就是谎话，谁知道以后呢对吧，苍狗白云都不过一句留不住。

但是他又抱着一点希望，毕竟他和林炜翔的关系跟那些恋爱关系不同，他们是放眼整个LPL里，一起最久的一对下路，这些东西早就被编写在了历史里，不是别人就能轻易抹去的。

人生漫漫长路，我只希望能跟你重合的时间多一些。

19）

林炜翔站起身来动动脖子就看见了刘青松。他披着深色的衣服靠在浅色的墙壁上，显得整个人更为瘦小，头发乱乱的，一脸就是醒来不久的样子。林炜翔心都要软下来，快步走过去帮他紧了紧衣服。

“最近几天有点下雨，你冷不冷？”

刘青松余光看见队友已经陆续散开，自由练习的闲聊的，稀稀疏疏离得很远。

林炜翔问他“吃东西了吗？给你点夜宵……”

“林炜翔，”刘青松打断了他说的话。

“怎么啦？”

刘青松抬头望入他的眼“医院的报告出来了。”

“说了什么？”

刘青松的猫耳朵窝在林炜翔手心抖动了两下。

“报告说……它们有可能是一种在人体上寄生的生物……”刘青松明显感受到抚摸自己耳朵的手顿了一顿，他眨眨眼睛又继续说“如果一直不除掉，宿主有可能会因为营养被过分汲取而死亡。”

林炜翔的手离开了那毛茸茸的耳朵，“那……那就除掉啊……”

刘青松愣了下，似乎是没想到他会这么快回答，他嗯一声点点头，四周就安静了下来。

如果真的这么简单，那何必多此一举问他。

重新伸手拉住，刘青松的手腕细得可怕，像是只剩下一副骨架，用力一捏就会碎开，可这手还是轻柔又倔强地将他握上去的手甩开。

“除掉只能选择手术，不过……即使手术成功，也不可能继续打职业了。”

他们两个人间忽然有段良久的沉默，周遭只剩下两人的呼吸声，还有穿插着的淅沥的雨声。

好不甘心啊。

本以为无法成为现实生活中令人称羡的一对，至少可以成为峡谷同走一路的一队。

“没有其他办法吗？”林炜翔的说话的声音好轻好温柔，像是嘴巴里虔诚默念的哀求。

“手术部位……太过接近神经，”刘青松淡淡开口，装作说的不像是他自己的事情，眼睛里却已经泛起了湿意“无论多少都有影响。”

四周安安静静的，没有其他声音，刘青松拉了拉自己的衣服，转身准备离开，下一秒却被拥入怀里。

“刘青松，不是还有一个办法么？”

刘青松没来得及思考，话语就已经溜到了他耳边。

“我喜欢你刘青松，我爱你刘青松。”林炜翔的声音压低了些“你是不是想听这个？”

这话就如同迎面一个响亮的巴掌，把他的脸扇得火辣辣的，眼泪争先恐后涌出来。他想挣扎，可林炜翔把他搂得很紧，力度太大以至于浑身都泛着疼，虽然这样，可比起那句话的刺痛还是过犹不及。

我其实宁愿你什么都不说，也不愿意你说这话只是为了可怜我。

“做爱吗？”

林炜翔以为自己听错了，一低头才发现瘦瘦小小的刘青松在他怀里仰着满脸的泪水看着他，又问了一遍。

“做爱吗？”

林炜翔想拒绝，可是湿润的唇已经贴上了皮肤，手臂已经挂上了他的脖颈。刘青松像是知道他没办法真正拒绝他一样，任着性子胡来。

两个人汗涔涔黏在一起，刘青松眼角的泪水却吻不尽，他一边被操弄，一边呜咽着流泪。

到情事的最后，刘青松几乎是含着眼泪昏过去的，林炜翔帮他简单擦洗了下，还盖好了被子后才去洗澡。

可就在洗澡的短短十几分钟，刘青松那一节瘦弱的手臂又被自己放到了被子外面。

林炜翔叹了叹气，缩进了刘青松的被子里。自己那边的床离着不远，但已经空置了一段时间，几个巨型娃娃都被摆放在上面占住了大部分地方。

床头柜上的台灯还亮着，林炜翔伸手拭擦刘青松眼角的泪，然后迎着光找到了开关，下一秒房间里就完全笼进黑暗。

林炜翔在床上却翻来覆去无法入睡，他的脑袋里一直重复着刘青松的话

‘如果一直不除掉，宿主有可能会因为营养被过分汲取而死亡。’

‘除掉只能手术，不过……即使手术成功，也不可能继续打职业了’

林炜翔思虑良久后却只是吻了吻他的眼角。

“刘青松……不管怎么样，我都会一直陪在你身边的。”

然后翻过身，背靠背沉入梦乡。

在林炜翔没看见的黑暗中，雪白色的猫耳化散成星星点点的雪色粉末，顺着无处而来的夜风，一点点渗进无边黑夜里消失不见。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 故事到这里就结束啦👏
> 
> 对我来说算是he，毕竟想听的话终于还是听见了。
> 
> 其实写之前就想好了是这个结局，也想好了松松真正想听的是“陪在你身边”而不是“我爱你”。
> 
> 虽然这是篇严重ooc（肉）文，但我总觉得他们两个的关系不能说只是爱情，还糅杂了太多其他的东西，坚持与梦想，同富贵共患难的相依相伴。
> 
> 只拿爱情来形容他们实在太过轻佻。
> 
> 故事未完，只希望你我都是书写他们故事的人。
> 
> 番外会有（咕）的。


End file.
